Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Links at the top I was just wondering why the "Day X" links at the top of the Main Page link to the "Category:Day X" page instead of the main articles for the Seasons. I realize that we're in the middle of the Day vs. Season discussion over in The Situation Room.... but I was thinking we could change the links on the top of the Main Page to "Season X" and then later add "Day X" when we have the yet-to-be-created pages for the individual days. I click on those things EVERY TIME with the intention of going to the main article for the Seasons, and I always wind up looking at a list of items in a category instead. It's weird to me. And does anyone else have an opinion about the Improvement Drive (see below)? No one else responded except 24 Administration. -Kapoli 04:07, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : I just assumed that they linked to the categories because the links to the actual articles appear lower on the bottom of the page. There are no other direct links on the main page for those categories. I use the search box for everything, so it makes no difference to me. --Proudhug 04:10, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Nevermind, then. --Kapoli 04:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive Didn't we once have an improvement drive on the top half of the main page, where the box about 24 on Sky One is right now? We're getting alot of contributions and new users, and I've noticed that some of their edits aren't following policy or style because most of them probably don't know enough about Wiki24 to know where to look for that information. Can we bump the Sky One thing and put the Improvement Drive back? Or keep the Sky One box and put the improvement drive back? Even if it's just a "Tip of the Week" or something that reminds everyone the size we use for photos on different pages, the need for categorization, how to add a pipe to change link appearances, putting "Davis" instead of "Agent Davis", proper tense, etc. I think it would be useful. -Kapoli 15:58, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :The only reason it was moved to the thing about when the show was airing was because we didn't have anything to put in the box. Go ahead and do whatever you want in it. --24 Administration 16:44, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :: What if we replace it with a link to a separte "Tip of the Week" page? Every week or two weeks or whatever, someone can write a tip or reminder on how things are done here. It can even be every day, if we get enough people willing to write them. The writers can rotate, or one person can do the bulk of them, doesn't matter. There can also be a separate Tip nomination/suggestion page, so as to not clutter up the TotW Talk page. I think this'll be a really cool idea! --Proudhug 04:24, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Preferred Browser? I have a question - I'm using Mozilla as my internet browser, as that is the only one that doesn't make my computer basically self-destruct. The little blip on the main page about "Only 4 episodes left! Blah blah blah" is still on two lines, with only the last word in that box, One, on the second line. It doesn't look good. Is there a way to adjust the text in that box so that phrase is really only on one line? Should I just get over it? --Kapoli 05:58, 6 May 2006 (UTC) : It all shows up on one line for me in both Mozilla and IE. What's your screen resolution? --Proudhug 07:27, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :: Your question = good; now for my stupid question = how do I check what my screen resolution is? :-) -Kapoli 07:32, 6 May 2006 (UTC) : Right click on your desktop and select Properties --> Settings tab. --Proudhug 13:23, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :;If it's aligned left it should be ok I think. --24 Administration 15:29, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ohhhhh I see. Fixed it! Thanks guys! -Kapoli 19:37, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page tweaking Things are looking good so far. I've started doing a bit of tweaking and cleaning up of the main page and such. I'll continue setting some things up in the coming days, helping make the site as practical and organized as possible. Once I'm done most of the cosmetic stuff, I'll begin work on actual content. Proudhug 06:11, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Pure 24 I reverted the deletion of "Pure 24", the talk show about 24 on the BBC. --Proudhug 03:01, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) A few notes Hello. I'm pretty new here, but I've been working really hard on adding some new pages (including a number of episode guides from seasons three and five) and I had a couple thoughts. First, there is no established guide for doing the episode guides, and even I used two different formats (the hit by hit format is much harder to do when I'm not watching on DVD). I also think that we should have a note on the front page (this why I'm making this note here) about including categories in new and edited pages. A lot of the categorys are pretty shabby right now. That's all for now, Salut! -Willo ::The stuff you've done so far looks really good BTW. I started that Improvement Drive thing of the front page so next week's W/C 13th/03/06 can be dedicated to categories. -24 Administration ::Shabby? And after I spent all that time sorting stuff? I cry. Still, you're right that it would be better if people just sorted their pages themselves. Maybe it would be good to have a "First Time Contributor" page linked off the main page, so that people just starting out know the basics (like how to add categories and how to make names sort properly in those categories)? -StBacchus 3 April 2006 Trivia How does one go about adjusting the trivia? I just wanted to add a link for the Homeland Security area, since I just created the page, but can't seem to find it. - Willo ::The trivia is added to the page using a template. Go to Template:24Trivia to change it and it will change itself on the main page. --24 Administration 17:39, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Recently Aired? I thought I'd throw this out there: I'd be willing to maintain a box on the front page which would contain links to shows that have just aired and those which are coming up in the next week, and the channels they will be on. I could only do American TV, but it's a start. - Willo ::Sounds good. Where would it go? One thing though is that you shouldn't put spoilers on the main page. We did that when the Wiki first opened it put quite a few people off (those from the UK etc.) -24 Administration Main Page not Protected? It would be a good idea to prevent vandalism. Not everybody needs to edit it anyways. --Tuntis 04:02, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::A lot of Wikis protect the main page straight away but when we started, we realised that there wasn't much point if it doesn't get vandalised. It also puts some people off and turns them away from the Wiki. The has been some minor front page vandalism and if it gets much worse, we'll consider protecting it. --24 Administration 22:59, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page Layout * After we have had a user change the layout of the main page (changed the featured article box and trivia box around as well as totally remove the Improvement Drive bit) some people have been complaining. Please make all comments here and we can then decide what we'll do about it. --24 Administration 13:59, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :Support current revision (oldid=7735) of the main page. Most wikis follow a similar format with featured content on the left and news on the right. This layout allows for a more familiar front page for users and will hopefully be more welcoming. Also, the article improvement drive and meta information belongs on the Situation Room. --Randy Johnston 17:56, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :I like the featured article on the left and the news on the right. My eyes are drawn to the picture and tend to skip right over the news if it's on the left. I don't mind the Improvement Drive box being on the front page, since it's pretty much in the same category as news and trivia, and it's a helpful refresher. But it would be great if that information were also on the Help and/or Style pages, where it's easily accessible to n00bs like me who need basic formatting help. --StBacchus April 3, 2006 :I also like the new layout of the main page... I think the Article of the Month looks better on the left. Is there any way we could clarify that Tony Almeida is the March Article, and not the April Article? I was so sure that we were voting during the last week of the month for the next month's article, I didn't realize that we were voting for the one that we thought had been the top article of the closing month. Maybe we could add something that would indicate that. Also, I like the improvement drive on the front page. I was on Wiki24 for a few days before ever going to the community portal, and if the improvement drive hadn't been on the front page, I wouldn't have known anything about it for awhile. Overall, things are looking great! -- Kapoli 3 April 2006 :I will pitch my tent into "Liking the new layout" camp. I agree with Kapoli about indicating the month of the current article. A few pet peeves: I don't like the text above the news and feature being centerred (especially the spoiler warning). Also, if the Improvement Drive box could always take up the entire area (even if the text doesn't), it would look cleaner. Finally, the Wiki and GNU information at the bottom, at least on IE 6.0, extends all the way over to the right side of the page instead of ending with the main content area. This seems unbalanced. --Wydok 19:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :I guess I'm the only person who doesn't like it. I guess that I like the Memory Alpha way of doing things, since it's probably the best wiki I've seen, however, I understand the reasons you'd want clearity. I may not agree with it, but I'll deal. - Willo 5 April 2006 Episodes I was thinking about adding 24: Conspiracy to the list of episodes, since we have Pure 24 and Inside 24 on there, and it makes more sense than to have a mobile phone section added to it.